How To Be An Angel Hunter
by MercilessSun
Summary: 2 weeks after Isaac saved the Kill la Kill universe, he has been given a new mission by Clark: Protect Issei Hyodo from being killed by Raynere, and meet the sexy Devils of the Occult Research Club. OC/DxD Harem. Reboot.
1. House of Memories

**Hey guys. Merciless Sun here with a reboot to my High School DxD story. I'm doing this because I know it's not good to have a self-insert, especially when you don't really change anything. So I wanted to try out a few new ideas, and see how it all plays out. I would really appreciate your input as this goes on. Enjoy!**

-Chronal Nexus, 2 Weeks Later, Isaac's POV-

I was just a nerd from a universe where clothing gave you power, but now I'm part of a multiversal protection force called the Wanderers. Amongst us is Aqua from the Kingdom Hearts universe, where she was tasked by her Master, Eraqus, to protect 3 children, Sora, Riku and Kairi from Xehanort, who has become the true embodiment of Darkness; Giorno Giovanna from the JoJo universe, where he stayed with his Immortal Vampire father, DIO, and had to kill him after realizing he was responsible for slaughtering all of Europe; and our mysterious leader, Clark.

I was training with Aqua in swordsmanship when Clark came in. He said, "You need to work on your form, but otherwise you're doing pretty well."

"Thanks, it doesn't do me any good to be worrying about Satsuki. Are you sure I can't go back?"

"You can't, but that's because you have a mission. You'll be going to the High School DxD universe on a protection mission."

"What do I need to know about the universe?"

"Gear up and report to the Ring, and I'll explain."

"Right." I then went back to my room, and got my stuff packed.

As I put on my Life Fiber jacket, memories flashed about me and Satsuki fighting some students.

-Honnoji Academy Courtyard, 3 Months Ago, Isaac's POV-

We just finished fighting the Head of the Gardening Club. Some giant plants started to rot away, and the Life Fibers went into Satsuki's Senketsu. She said as Senketsu went back to normal, "These guys get easier and easier."

My jacket went back to normal, and I replied, "Yeah, I feel Ryuko's lackeys are getting desperate. But as long as we have our Life Fiber Clothing and each other, Ryuko and Ragyo won't stop us."

We both smiled at each other. Then I snap back to reality.

-Isaac's Room, Isaac's POV-

I shake my head and snap out of it. "Alright, I got my clothes, sword, and wrist communicator and earpiece. Let's see what this universe has in store!"

-The Ring, 5 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I got to the Ring and Clark took me to the terminal there. He said, "I already have the summary footage on, just hit play."

I hit play on the footage, and he said, "This is the world of Highschool DxD. The scrawny guy you see is Issei Hyodo, just a regular pervert who is given the power of an almighty Dragon called the Red Dragon Emperor. He was visited by a Fallen Angel who he thought wanted to date him, but actually was going to kill him to destroy the Dragon. He was then resurrected by the sister of the Devil King, Rias Gremory."

"Interesting. So what changes are there in this universe now?"

"I don't really know, but it seems there are more frequent attacks by the Fallen Angels, and they seem to be near the school. What I want you to do is protect Issei and the school from the attacks. This world can't lose the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Damn, alright. So I know you said my powers change when I go into a new universe. Will something happen to my control of Life Fibers?"

"Quite possibly. Magic does exist in that world, and amongst the rarest of all powers is the Sacred Gear, and that's what Issei has. The Dragon turned into a single set of armor that resides inside Issei. Now I've sent 20 Wanderers into this universe, and not one got a Sacred Gear. But your strength from the Kill la Kill universe will stay."

"Awesome….Wait, if this is a high school story, will I have to go?"

"No, you're 20, you're good. You don't even need a job, we already got an apartment for you, fully stocked."

"Sweet. Well, I gotta protect a kid from being killed. Wish me luck."

He then said, "Wait. You said you want to see Satsuki, right?"

"Yeah!"

He then took my communicator and pressed a few buttons. He handed it back and said, "I uploaded her multiversal coordinates. You'll be able to talk to her when you get there."

I started to cry tears of joy. "Thank you!"

I then hugged him, and he said, "Get the fuck off me."

I let go and said, "Sorry. Alright, well, time to kill some Fallen Angels."

I went through the Ring, and saw a woman with bright red hair. I wonder who that is….

-Inside a House in Town, Isaac's POV-

I just got teleported to my new apartment, and the holo-screen on the communicator appeared. Clark said, "Welcome to the DxD universe. How do you feel?"

"I feel ok. So what's the first task?"

"Don't worry about looking for Issei Hyodo. By now he's at school in Kuoh Academy, but I want you to look for Rias Gremory. There's a clubhouse in the complex, you can't miss it. Look for her, and ask her about any attacks by Fallen Angels."

"How will she know I'm telling the truth?"

"Not many people know about Fallen Angels, unless they're Devils, Angels, or anyone associated in this business. You'll be fine."

"Great. I'll get there, and report what happens after. See ya later."

The holo-screen then shut off. As I left, I kept my Life Fiber Sword on me.

-Outside Kuoh Academy, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I was walking towards the school and had my earbuds in to listen to music, but as I was walking, I saw a flash of light in the corner of my eye. I drew my Sword and blocked an attack from a spear…made of light?

I took the earbuds out, and said, "Alright, who's the jackass who signed their own death warrant!?"

I looked around and saw a woman in a coat with 2 black wings spread out. "I am Raynere, and why are you here?"

Clark spoke through the earpiece and said, "Don't kill her, just hurt her, and I'll use a drone to place a tracker on her."

"The name is Isaac, and I don't need to explain myself for just walking. You must be a Fallen Angel."

"And you are quite intelligent, but it won't-"

All of a sudden, a lightning struck between us, and we both looked to see a woman with black hair wearing a school uniform. She said, "My, my. Looks like we have some troublemakers. Mind if I join in?"

I saw the drone get behind Raynere and place a tracker on her leg, but she didn't notice. She flew up and said, "You haven't seen the last of me, and you won't stop my plans!"

She then left. I put my sword up, and I said, "Thank God. And thank you for stopping her. I'm Isaac Fennis, and you are?"

The new woman replied, "I am Akeno Himejima. I see you know how to handle yourself with a Fallen Angel. I believe you could be a great help to us. Come with me."

"Alright, and could you explain a few things here while we walk?"

"Of course, as long as you don't mind me asking a few of my own."

"By all means. First off, why are Fallen Angels attacking? And so close to the school?"

"Well, we Devils have been at war with Angels and Fallen Angels for millennia, and they target us because they believe we caused them to stray from the Path of an Angel. And as to why they are attacking here, I suspect they are after something. Now where do you come from?"

"Oh, I was always on the road with my family, they trained me as a Monster Hunter. Now what is it you think they are after?"

"Well, they are always some source of power, so I would say it is a Sacred Gear, but you'll get more answers on that from my leader, Rias."

We kept talking for a few more minutes, but we then came to the clubhouse. We came in and Akeno said, "Master Rias, I have a visitor for you."

I saw a woman with long blood red hair wearing the same uniform walk to me, and said, "So who are you, and why have you come to my territory?"

"My name is Isaac Fennis, I am from a group of Monster Hunters named the Wanderers, and I am here to help you protect a student the Fallen Angels are after."

She smiled and said, "I'm glad we finally have a clue as to why this is happening. Come with me to my office, and we'll discuss this further. Please come with, Akeno."

"Yes, ma'am."

We came into her office, and I sat down in a chair in front of her desk. She said, "Alright, so what is the reason the Fallen Angels are so close here?"

"There is a student by the name of Issei Hyodo that possesses a Sacred Gear. I stopped the Fallen Angel, Raynere, from getting close, but I believe she'll return."

"I see. So how are you keeping track with her?"

"I'll show you. I'm gonna put you on, Clark."

"Alright."

I pulled up the holo-screen, and said, "This is my leader, Clark. He put a tracker on her, and now we'll know her whereabouts. I'll contact you if anything happens, but I would also appreciate if you informed me of any disturbances."

Clark said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rias."

She replied, "That's quite an offer you have there. I'll accept only if you promise to help me if needed."

"Of course. I'll see you later, Clark."

I shut off the holo-screen, and asked, "Have you kept tabs on Issei?"

She said, "To be honest, I haven't. I'm best friends with the Student Council, and they don't have any supernatural abilities to report, but if he has a Sacred Gear, then perhaps he should be a part of our cause."

"Actually, I'd have to disagree. If he knew of these powers, he'd get too over his head with them, or likely get himself killed. I'll look after him."

"Good. Well, I believe you're done here. I'll give you my cell phone number."

Once she gave it to me, I said, "Thanks, Rias, for everything here. I'll call you if anything bad happens here."

"Great. Akeno, could you please escort our guest out of here? I must inform Sona about these updates."

"Yes, Rias. "

We went to the front door, and I said, "Thanks for helping with Raynere. I hope to hear from you guys soon."

"Of course."

As I left, I pulled up the holo-screen and got Clark on. He said, "At least you guys got off on the right foot. So what's next for you?"

"Well, I want to keep Issei safe, but oblivious from all this. I need you to put a tracker on Issei. I'll keep tabs on both him and Raynere so if she gets to close, then I'll kick her ass."

"Sounds good. Also I haven't found any energy signatures from the Parasites, so I'd say you should just protect him and help out Rias. This is around the time things get interesting, but he should not be involved."

"Awesome. Well, I'm gonna start watching the events of the DanMachi universe in case I need to go there in the future."

"Good. A Wanderer should always research other dimensions, because you never know when you'll do a mission there."

"Right, well, I just got back to the apartment. I'll keep checking the radars for the trackers and let you know when Raynere gets too close to Issei."

"Cool. Later, Isaac."

-Isaac's Apartment, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I was taking a nap on the couch, when I heard a ring from the communicator. I woke up and saw a call from an unknown number. I said, as I was answering, "Who the hell-"

Satsuki's face the showed up on the holo-screen! "Isaac!"

"Satsuki! I was just about to call you. I missed you."

"I missed you too! Where have you been? Last I remember, you and I were at the Arts and Culture Festival."

"That was a month ago. I defeated your mom, and once I did that, I was teleported to another universe. I was training for the last 2 weeks, and told I couldn't contact you. But I'm glad I could talk to you. What happened after I left?"

"Well, Ragyo was locked up in prison and restrained, and because you destroyed the Primordial Life Fiber, she is powerless; Ryuko is now a regular girl in high school, even though she is a punk now; the Elite Four are now getting jobs and changing the world in their own way; and I'm now working as an author."

"That's great. I was just sent to my first mission in another universe: To protect a kid with the powers of a Dragon."

"Wow. What is trying to kill him?"

"A Fallen Angel. Speaking of which, I'm gonna check the radar with you, if that's fine."

"Sure. Go ahead."

I pulled it up, and saw Raynere going straight towards Issei, who was walking from school. "Shit. She's going after him. Satsuki, I gotta go. I love you, and tell the Elite Four I said hey."

"Ok, bye. Love you too."

I then got my equipment and ran out the door!

**And there we go! I wanted to keep Issei alive, but I don't want him to be involved in the story because well...I don't like Issei, he's a moron! Anyway, Isaac just fought Raynere and met both Rias and Akeno. And right when he talked to Satsuki after a month, he just saw Raynere was gonna go to Issei. In the next chapter, he'll try to prevent her from meeting him, and see what other threats are in the world are just waiting to meet him. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to comment, follow, favorite (If you want to), and check out my other stories! Later, guys!**


	2. Soul On Fire

**Hey guys! Merciless Sun here with the next chapter to How To Be An Angel Hunter! In the first chapter, Isaac was sent to the world of High School DxD to protect Issei Hyodo from the Fallen Angel, Raynere, and also met the Devils, Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory. In this chapter, Isaac will try to stop Raynere from getting Issei, learn what truly changed when he was taken from the Kill la Kill universe, and learn the next phase in the Fallen Angel's plan. Enjoy!**

-Outside the Park, 7 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Dammit, I take a nap, and now I gotta stop that damn Fallen Angel from killing Issei. Wait, I see a girl, but the tracker says she's there.

Clark then said on the earpiece, "She can disguise herself as a woman named Yuma, stop her!"

I then ran up to her and said, "Hello Raynere."

She then looked at me all confused. "I'm sorry, but I think you-"

"I can sense your energy, you Fallen Angel. Now show yourself."

She then sighed, and turned back into her Fallen Angel form, and I said, "That's more like it. I know you're after that kid, and I won't let you get to him!"

-20 Yards Away from Isaac and Raynere, Issei's POV-

Man, today sucks, Matsuda and Motohama left right before those babes kicked the shit out of me, and all because I did some light peeping. I started walking back home when I heard this guy shouting '-and I won't let you get to him!'

"What the hell? Is it some guys doing a role play or something? Hehe, maybe I should do that with that hot babe over there."

Just then I looked over and walked towards the guy with orange hair, and a woman with huge black wings and big tits.

I was walking closer, then my left arm started to hurt. "On second thought, I'm gonna get home. Don't want my arm to get blown off or something like that. My parents are already pissed off at me enough."

I then walked back home.

-Isaac's Fight with Raynere, Isaac's POV-

I heard Clark say, "Issei saw your fight and fled. Don't know what you did, but good job."

"What- AH! Shit."

My arm then started to hurt. I tried to not think about it, but that's when Raynere made a Spear of Light, and was about to stab me.

"You snooze, you lose, DUMBASS!"

Oh shit! Wait…..How am I not dead!? I look down and see the Spear stopped by….."How can my Life Fibers still work?!"

Yeah, the Life Fibers wrapped itself around the tip, stopping it! "Oh hell yes!"

I then draw my sword and slash at her a few times! But a few second later, the spear dissipated, and she smacks me with a wing!

"I think I like you now. I feel like that guy Issei would have been too easy, but you….Why, you have spirit. And I can't wait to tear it out!"

She made another Spear, and when she was about to strike, a blast of red energy struck her! We both look to the west, and see Rias with the wind blowing her hair. "Get away from him!"

"Ah, the Ruin Princess. You're interrupting my meal!"

She was about to throw the Spear, but I got up and grabbed her wrist! "Don't you touch her, you BITCH!"

Rias smiled, and I threw her to one of the nearby buildings! I said, "Well, it's fancy meeting you again, Rias. How did you know I was- Hold on."

Raynere got up, and said, "I knew there was something special about you. It seems fate has brought us together. Surely you can't deny it!"

"Yeah, I call bullshit. Now get out of here before I kick your ass some more!"

As I said that, fire started to swirl around me.

"Fine! But only because I've got far greater plans for you!" She then left in a flurry of black feathers.

I finally made a sigh of relief. "Rias, I really thank you for that."

I then hugged her. She smiled and I let go. "You're quite welcome. So I see you got her away from Issei."

"Yeah, but now she thinks I have some greater force than he does. But it's weird how my jacket contorted its Fibers, it's much like back home."

"Say what?"

"Oh. Well, my jacket was made by special textile company called REVOCS, and it's essentially alive. So I guess it instinctually protected me."

She said, "Interesting. I think I like you now. Would you like to spend the rest of the evening with me?"

"Yeah, sounds great. We can talk at my place."

"Excellent."

We then walked to my apartment.

-Isaac's Apartment, 15 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We finally made it back, and I plopped onto the couch. "Damn, who knew fighting a Fallen Angel would be so exhausting? Anyways, welcome to my apartment."

"Very nice place, you must have a good job to pay for this kind of place."

"Actually, because I'm taking this mission, this whole place is paid for. I was about to make a report to Clark, want to join me?"

"Sure." She then sat down next to me.

I sat up, and pulled him up on the holo-screen. "Hey Clark, wanted to let you know how things went with Raynere."

"Awesome, and hello, Rias."

She replied, "Hi, Clark."

"So I was able to prevent Raynere from getting to Issei as Yuma, but some...weird things happen. First off, she was about to stab me, but the Life Fibers acted on their own and blocked the attack. Then as I beat her into the dirt, I got angier, and fire started to swirl around me."

"Interesting. What else happened?"

"Well, before the fight began, Issei started to walk towards us, but my arm started to hurt, and I guess he ran off."

"Strange. I think you may have a Sacred Gear, but I'm not sensing anything. Rias, do you have anything to report?"

"Well, I had Akeno and my friend Sona look into the most recent Fallen Angel sightings, and it seems they frequently visit a church on top of a hill. Of course, I'm a Devil, so I can't enter without pissing off God."

"Right. Which it could be a blessing, no pun intended, that Isaac is Human, he could enter, and they wouldn't be any the wiser. However, I wouldn't recommend going until you find a legitimate reason for going in. See if you can find a nun that works there, and find anything out of the ordinary."

"Thanks man. I'll let you know if I find anything weird."

The screen shut off, and Rias said, "So do you think you'll find anything?"

"Maybe. It's worth a shot. So if you don't mind asking, how old are you?"

She smiled and said, "I'm actually 120 years old, but I have the body of an 18-year-old. And yourself?"

"Oh, I'm 20. So if you're a Devil, are you from Hell?"

"It's called the Underworld, but yes. My brother, Sirzechs, is actually the Devil King, and because of that, I have the Power of Destruction. As you saw, it is very powerful, but pales in comparison to his strength. And where are you from?"

"You promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

"...I'm from another universe where clothing gives you power."

"...HAHAHAHAHA! You know how to make me….Oh, you're being serious?"

"Yeah. Trust me, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I was transported to an alternate timeline in my universe and stopped my girlfriend's mom from turning all of human life into life-giving threads, such as my jacket here, known as Life Fibers."

"What happened to your girlfriend, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, her mom turned her against me, but I broke her free from the control of the Life Fibers, and she didn't even know I left."

"Left? What do you mean?"

"Well, according to Clark, I'm known as a Wanderer, and that means I'm 'immune to time,' which I don't even know what that means. But I killed a Parasite that Ragyo, the name of her mom, was using to distort time, and once things were set right, I was sent to a place called the Chronal Nexus, the home of the Wanderers. And when I complete my mission here, that's where I'm heading back."

"Oh…."

"I know it's really weird, but after what I went through back home, I'm kinda used to it."

"How long will you be here?"

"Honestly I don't know. I'm supposed to look for a Parasite here, but both Clark and I haven't even sensed it. So for now, I was tasked by Clark to protect Issei."

"Good to know." She then leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still together with my girlfriend, Satsuki. We may be in different dimensions, but I still care about her."

She leaned back and said, "Of course, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

I hugged her, and said, "No, I'm sorry. I should have spoken up. Would you like to meet her?"

"I thought you said she was in another dimension?"

"She is, but I can still talk to her on the holo-screen."

"Oh, then I would love to meet her."

"Awesome." I then set up the holo-screen, and saw Satsuki.

"Hey, Satsuki! Sorry about leaving earlier, turns out that Fallen Angel I was telling you about wanted a second serving of ass beatings. Makes me miss the old days back home."

"It's fine, baby. Who is that?"

"Oh, this is my new friend, Rias Gremory."

"Hi, Satsuki, Isaac told me so much about you."

"Nice to meet you, so what happened in the fight?"

I said, "Well, it turns out I still have control over Life Fibers."

"Really? Then you're the only person who can. After you killed the Primordial Life Fiber, no one, not even my mother, who is part Life Fiber, had any control."

"Crazy. So what are you up to?"

"Oh…..I'm getting ready for a date with Nonon."

"What? I thought we were still together."

"Well, you were gone for a month. I thought you were dead!"

"I….I'm sorry. So how is it going with Nonon?"

"Well, she's being a maestro for a European orchestra. But she has a break today, so we're going to have a dinner tonight. I still gotta get ready, so I hope you and Rias have a great night together."

"Thanks, and good night."

The holo-screen shut off, and I just sat there silent….Rias said, "Are you ok?"

"I….I don't know. I can't believe."

She put an arm on my shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry."

I hugged her and cried. "I can't believe it's over like this! After we fought so many people, I fought her own mom to protect her!"

"I'll be here for you tonight."

"Thanks, I don't want to be alone."

We then went back up to my room, and she cuddled me until we slept.

-Unknown Castle, Underworld, Unknown POV-

In a large dining room with a Phoenix statue over a large fireplace, a man with blonde hair was drinking some wine and eating a Phoenix filet. "I see, so it seems my Rias has eyes on someone else."

An unknown woman said, "That is correct, Lord Riser. Would you like me to collect his head?"

"No. In due time, Riser Phenex shall remind her who she belongs to."

As he chuckled, the fire showed a shadow of a Black Widow spider on the woman.

-Isaac's Bedroom, The Next Morning, Isaac's POV-

Well, time to see what other shit life throws at me. I wake up and…..Rias is gone. But I check my texts, and I see one from Rias.

'Good Morning, I had to head back to school. I hope you get better after last night. Please look for a nun, and let me know what else happens.'

I reply, 'Thanks, and I'll be fine. I'll look around and see if anything weird happens.'

I got a call from Clark and he said, "Hey man, you're up a little later than usual."

"Yeah, apparently I got dumped by Satsuki."

"What!?"

"Yeah. She's dating Nonon now. I'm actually happy for her now."

"Oh. Well, did anything happen with you and Rias?"

"What? No. We just cuddled and she stayed at my place for the night."

"I'd be careful with her, man. She's the sister of the Devil King. If anyone found out she's with a Human, even one with powers like yours, your head could meet the bad end of a sword."

"Shit. Well, I'm gonna get ready to find any intel on the Church and find out if there are any Fallen Angels there."

"Cool. I'd recommend feeling around for any energy similar to Iseei's. You never know what you could find."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

I shut off the holo-screen and got my equipment ready.

-Park Near the Church, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

So hot! And why does this church need to be so far from my house?! I was walking around, and felt a bit of pain in my right arm! Shit! Must have been what Clark meant by energy similar to Issei. Gotta look into that later. I look around to sense who might have that energy, and I see a girl wearing a nun's outfit, looking at some flowers.

I walk to her, and say, "Hi there. Nice flowers there."

She screams and falls over. She gets back up and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you coming. Yes, I do like these flowers. My name is Asia Argento. What is yours?"

"My name is Isaac Fennis. So what brings you here?"

"Well, I'm a new nun for the church."

"Oh nice." As we are talking, I see a figure with black wings fly into the church. Seems Rias was right. "You mind if we check it out?"

"Oh, of course, I was heading back anyway."

As we were walking, I looked at her hands and saw 2 light-green rings on each ring finger. "Nice rings you have there. What's with them?"

"Oh, it's a simple blessing from God. I use them to channel his Love to heal others."

I hear Clark say on the earpiece, "That's a Sacred Gear. That may be what Raynere may be after next."

Yeah, if she ain't gonna tear my ass up next! "Oh, cool. So why did you come here, if you don't mind me asking?"

She replied, "The church wanted me to spread the Word of God here."

"I see."

As we walked, we finally arrived. Let's see if I can find any Fallen Angels or any clues as to what they really want here. Just as we walked in, I saw the girl Raynere disguised herself as yesterday, Yuma. She said, "Hello, Sister Asia. Who is this man you brought here?"

"Oh, this is Isaac Fennis. He was interested in receiving the Lord's Blessing. Where is Father Freed?"

"Oh, he's out on a mission from the Lord. May I speak with you, Isaac?"

I made a fake smile and said, "Of course." Fuck. I somehow knew she would be here.

She took me to the altar, and Asia sat on a bench. I whispered, "So you're after Asia's Sacred Gear since I Gear-blocked you, huh?"

She whispered back in an obnoxious tone, "That's right, you little shit. I told you we were bound by fate, albeit opposite sides. Now if you bring any of those Devil sluts here, I will rain my vengeance on you and every damned Soul here."

"Do that, and I will rip those Wings of your twisted body. You touch Asia, and I will make that much worse. Now have a good day."

I walked back and told Asia, "Well, it was great meeting you all, but I must be going. I'll be sure to visit you again soon, Asia."

"Oh, ok. Good-bye."

I walked back to my apartment and called Rias. She answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rias. It's Isaac. I just met a nun named Asia Argento and found out what Raynere is after: A Sacred Gear that I think allows her to heal others."

"I think I may have heard of it from other Devils. What was it called? Twilight Healing, that's it!"

"I see. It would be dangerous if Raynere used it herself."

"It would be, especially since Asia would die."

"What!?"

"Well, a Sacred Gear is tied to someone's Life Force. So if it removed, they could die."

"Fuck. I gotta get her away from them."

"Good luck. I'll let Sona and Akeno know."

"Thanks. Have a good day."

"You too."

I hung up, and heard a girl behind me say, "Did you have a good chat with Lady Rias?"

"What-"

A girl wearing a robe and wielding a sword appeared behind me. "Who the fuck are-"

She swung her sword and I blocked it. "Don't you dare get near Lord Riser's fiance ever again!"

**How's that for 'Blessing in disguise?!' Isaac was able to beat Raynere with his new Magical abilities emulating the Life Fibers from his universe, Rias helped him beat her, Satsuki broke up with him and is dating Nonon Jakuzure, Isaac then met Asia Argento and is gonna try to prevent Raynere from taking the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, and now Riser Phenex is trying to kill Isaac for even just talking and hanging out with Rias! In the next chapter, Isaac is gonna try not to die! Thanks for reading!**

**-Author's Note-**

**Hey guys. So I'd like to thank you all for reading this reboot. As I said, I wanted to try out a few new things, and I'd appreciate all input. I'd also like to thank the following got making this a Favorite: **

Akutzu du Lac

FDGamerml

and The bigstorm121.

**I appreciate you guys for giving this a Favorite. I'll see you guys hopefully on the next chapter, and no I'm not stopping the Bleach fanfic. Later!**


	3. What's Up Danger

**Hey guys. Merciless Sun here with the next chapter of How To Be An Angel Hunter. In the last chapter, Isaac was able to protect Issei Hyodo from even meeting the Fallen Angel, Raynere, learned the control of the Life Fibers still kind of work, got dumped by Satsuki, met the nun, Asia Argento and was met by a strange woman that entered his apartment. In this chapter, he will try to not die by that woman, prevent Asia from being taken advantage of, and hopefully gain more strength. Enjoy!**

-Isaac's Apartment, Isaac's POV-

I had my sword drawn in front of some girl wearing armor and wielding a sword. "Who is this Riser, and why does he want me dead?"

She replied, "I have no answer for any animal after my Lord's fiance."

"Fiance? Look, we're clearly off on the wrong foot. I didn't know she was engaged to some guy."

"Liar!"

Just then, I heard a knock on the door. I put away my sword, and I said, "Look, I don't want to cause a scene. Put the sword away, and we'll talk this out."

She then charged at me with her sword, and I said, "Shit! Life Fiber Armor!"

I then blocked the attack, but I was still put through the back wall. I had a few scratches and said, "What the fuck is wrong with you!? You don't just bust into some guy's apartment and attack him out of nowhere!"

"You will pay the price for getting too close to my Master's woman!"

Just then, a bolt of lightning struck the woman, and she passed out.

I looked behind me and saw Akeno in my apartment. She was wearing a blue sweater and jeans, and said, "Clearly you know how to keep a woman entertained. It's not that often I can deal a blow to Riser's peerage, let alone a Knight."

"Just what the hell is going on? Who is this Riser guy, and why doesn't he want me too close to Rias?"

She replied, "Come back in, and I'll explain everything."

"But my wall is wide open!"

"I can patch it up real quick."

I got back inside, and she smiled before she started glowing. "What the hell…."

The pieces of the wall came back together, and she said, "See, that wasn't so bad."

"Yeah. So what is-"

Just then, I was interrupted by more knocking. "Hold on. I gotta answer the door."

I opened it up and saw a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail. She said, "Can you keep it down? I don't care if you argue with your girlfriend, but don't be so loud."

"Oh, sorry about that. I don't think we've met. I'm Isaac. I just moved here."

The woman replied, "I'm Isabel. Nice to meet you. Just try to keep it down, you two."

Both Akeno and I said, "Sorry."

I closed the door and walked back to the couch. "Shit. So what is going on with this guy, Riser?"

Akeno sat next to me, sighed, and said, "His name is Riser Phenex, and he is Rias' fiance."

"Why did he send that woman?"

"That woman was one of his personal Devils, his Knight to be precise. And I guess he thought you and Rias were getting too close."

"That guy is way too paranoid."

"It's more of arrogant, but I'd be careful talking so light of him. The Phenex Family is immortal."

"You're kidding?"

"No. He is immortal, and in order to keep the Devil bloodlines pure, Riser and Rias will be married in 2 weeks."

"Is there anyway to stop it? I don't think she'd be too happy about it."

"Unfortunately, there's nothing. And you're right. In fact, she heard you were going to be attacked and sent me to protect you. She doesn't like anyone she cares about getting hurt."

"That's good to hear. And thanks for helping me. So I noticed Lightning seems to be your specialty."

"Yes, it's passed on from my father."

"Oh cool. I always liked Lightning Magic."

I then said, "So what are we going to do about the church? I know it may be considered enemy territory to you and Rias, but I don't want to keep that girl Asia there with Raynere anymore."

"Well, I heard reports of Exorcists coming in, so it sounds like they're planning a ritual tomorrow. We don't want to alert the Fallen Angels yet, so I recommend you sneak in and get her out."

"Right. I can't believe they are supposed to be Angels. What made them cross the line to do human rituals?"

"Unfortunately, the reason for war has been lost, the only thing that exists is just war. Maybe it was us, maybe it was them, all I know is that we are paying an unknown price….."

I looked at her, and she didn't have that same kind smile. But she got back to normal and said, "I'm sure you're tired of hearing me rambling. I have your number so you can basically hear from Rias through me. After what just happened, I wouldn't recommend poking that sleeping Phoenix."

"Probably the best idea. Well, I'm gonna sneak up through the church tomorrow. Wish me luck."

She then kissed me on the cheek, and said, "I have faith in you."

I smiled and said, "That's kind of funny, a Devil giving me a blessing."

Akeno chuckled, and she then left.

I then put Clark on the holo-screen. He said, "How did…...What the hell happened to you?!"

"I guess a Devil was tired of me talking to Rias."

"Wait, did Riser Phenex put a hit on you?"

"Pretty much. Gotta love the attention. So I got word from Akeno, who saved me from his 'Knight', that the Fallen Angels are gonna have a ritual, probably to take the Twilight Healing from Asia. She's a sweet girl, and I don't want her caught up in this stupid war."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, I just need to sneak in, find out where the ritual is being done, then fight like all hell once I get in."

"Sounds like a plan. See you later."

The screen shut off, and I said, "Fuck. Nothing is ever easy."

I went up to my room, and said, "Maybe I can run into her at the park near the church in the morning. Yeah! Anything to get her away from Raynere!"

I then went to sleep.

-Isaac's Apartment, The Next Morning, Isaac's POV-

Alright, I wanna get to Asia. Hopefully Raynere won't pull any crazy shit…..Oh, who am I kidding?

I got ready, then as soon as I opened the door, I saw Raynere in her Fallen Angel form…"Shit. It's too fucking early!"

She sighed and said, "Come with me."

"E...Excuse me?"

"I'm not here to kill you, just to talk. I'll let you get to Asia after."

"Oh, yeah. Just give me a second."

I went to the bathroom real quick, texted Rias. 'I'm about to call you, but don't say anything. I found a lead, or rather, it found me.'

I then called Rias, and put my phone back in my pocket.

I came back outside and said, "Please go as Yuma, I don't want to cause a scene."

She changed and said, "Alright. Let's go."

As we were walking, she said, "You have been a constant thorn in my side, first preventing me from getting the Boosted Gear from that perv, Issei, and now you want to keep me from Asia's Twilight Healing. But I will forgive this and even let you have her, but only if you stay with me."

"Ex-fucking-cuse you!?"

"Calm down. I've said before that we have been fated for each other, and surely you have noticed the power of a Sacred Gear inside you. It may be something no one has ever seen before."

"The only power I have is with my Magic Clothing. I don't-"

"Oh, stop. I saw you wincing when Issei came near you the other day."

"Ok, you may have me there. But it's a power I can't control. And how do I know you won't kill Asia and take her Twilight Healing?"

"It's because if those Devil scum that you called come over, then I'll slaughter everyone in this shit town, including Issei and all the Devils."

Fuck, she knew. "Alright, just let me see Asia."

"You may regret seeing her this early, but if you insist. And keep the phone on, you won't want to miss every moment, Rias Gremory!"

We heard Rias say, "You bitch!"

"Yes, excite me with your words."

Both Rias and I say, "You are beyond fucked up."

"Well, it pays to be a Fallen Angel. Come, let's see your precious Asia."

-Inside The Chapel, 10 Minutes, Isaac's POV-

We both walked in, and I said, "Where is she?"

She said, "Well, the ritual should be just-"

We all then heard Asia scream! "ASIA!" I see a crack under the altar, so I throw it aside, and run down the corridor. I see a bunch of Exorcists chanting, and then I see Asia chained up, wearing a white gown and unconscious.

Raynere said, "You just had to get impatient!"

I then got shot in the right leg by some guy's gun. I see a man with grey hair wielding both a gun and a sword made of Light. He said, "Uh, uh, uh! Wait your turn! Once we take this girl's Sacred Gear, then your power will be all ours!"

"You bitch! You lied!"

She maniacally laughed, and said, "I'm a Fallen Angel, what did you-"

Just then, a bolt of Rias' red Destruction Energy slammed Raynere into a wall!

I said, "Rias! Thanks for helping! Where's everyone else?"

"They're taking care of the other Fallen Angels in her group. Let's save your nun! HAAAA!"

"RIGHT! HAAAAA!"

I got so angry that more fire appeared, and both Rias and I fired our blasts at every Exorcist, including the guy with the grey hair.

Rias said, "I'm sure Sona will be happy we took care of Freed Selzan, the Mad Exorcist. She's all yours."

I took one of the robes from the Exorcists, tore it up and used it as a bandage for my leg. I then cut off the chains with my sword, and picked up Asia. "I got you. Let's get you out of this mess."

Rias said, "Go back to your apartment. We'll meet you there!"

I got up the stairs, and right when I was about to get to the door, I heard Raynere behind me say, "Wait right there, you piece of shit!"

I saw her come up the steps with burns and a wing that's just drooping onto the floor, and dragging an unconscious Rias by her hair! "HOW!?"

She held up her other hand, and on the ring finger was one of the Twilight Healing Rings. "You may have stopped the ritual, but I still have part of the Sacred Gear!"

Akeno, a small girl with white hair, and a guy with blonde hair then come in, and Akeno said, "Let go of her! Now!"

All of Raynere's wounds were healed, and she then dropped Rias to the ground and brought out a Light Spear. "Give me back the girl, or your Devil bitch is dead!"

I said, "Fine. I'm tired of this shit."

I set Asia on one of the benches, then Akeno said, "Koneko, now!"

The girl with white hair then ran and punched Raynere through the wall. I then yelled as she was being launched away, "And stay out, you crazy bitch!"

I then went back to Asia, while the others went to Rias, and she then opened her eyes. "Isaac...What happened?"

I said, "Everything's fine. Raynere won't get near you again, and you're fine. But your healing powers are really weakened."

She hugged me and said, "Thank you. I knew you were a good person."

Rias then woke up, and said, "Isaac, are you ok?"

I went to Rias and said, "Yeah, everything is ok. Asia is safe, but Raynere stole most of her powers."

"Great." She then looked at my leg, and said, "After I rest up, I want you and Asia to come back to the clubhouse."

"Thanks. I'll take her back to my place."

I went back to Asia, and said, "I'm sure you're tired after having a bunch of Exorcists steal your power. Do you mind if you stay with me?"

"Go ahead. I'm gonna sleep until then…."

She then passed out. I picked her up, and said, "I got her. When she wakes up, I'll call you, Akeno."

She smiled and said, "Will do, Isaac. And thank you for helping."

Koneko then picked up Rias, and they left. I then took Asia back to my apartment. I then laid her on my bed, and took a shower, being careful not to get the wound wet.

Once I got dressed, I got a call on the communicator from Clark. "How'd the rescue mission go?"

I took the communicator to the living room, and I said, "Well, I was able to save Asia, however Raynere stole most of her Sacred Gear. They now have a Ring each. Rias helped me, but she is unconscious right now."

"Damn. What else happened?"

"Well, it turns out I have a Sacred Gear, but nothing is really happening. You know of any way to bring out those powers?"

"The only way that I know of is emotions. But anyway, I was checking the drones, and right now, Issei is safe, the Occult Research Club is doing fine and taking care of Rias, and Riser has been planning the wedding with an unknown guest. Really, there's a woman that is always in the dark. Weird."

"Thanks man. Well, I'm gonna patch up this leg. Some asshole called Freed Selzan shot me in the leg."

"Take care of that, and rest up. You deserve it. I'll let you know what other updates come up, but for now, all is relatively quiet."

The screen then turned off, and I then sewed my leg wound shut, wrapped it up, and then sit up on the couch and fell asleep.

-Isaac's Apartment, 25 Minutes Later, Asia's POV-

I just woke up in...an unknown room, and I looked at my hands, and saw only 1 Ring on my left hand. I then said aloud, "Hello, anyone here?"

There was no answer. I then walked out of the room, and saw Isaac asleep on the couch with a bandage on his right leg. Time to see if this power still works…. I put my hands to his leg, and it dimly glowed. His face then tensed up, but over the next 3 minutes, it gradually get better.

I was exhausted again, and I laid down on the couch with my head on his lap, and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

-Isaac's Apartment, 3 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

I just woke up, and….Does my lap feel heavy? Oh, I just noticed Asia sleeping on my lap. I smiled, and felt…..No pain. Did she heal it? I guess that answered the question about the potency of her Sacred Gear.

I then woke up Asia, and said, "Good….Afternoon, I think."

She then got up and said, "Good afternoon, Isaac. How does your leg feel?"

"It feels better. How long did it take for you to heal it?"

"It took 3 whole minutes. That really increased the time it normally takes. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, Rias wanted to see us. Ready to go?"

"Yes, Isaac."

-Occult Research Club at Kuoh Academy, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Before we left, I managed to get some spare clothes from my neighbor, Isabel. She got dressed up in a light blue blouse and some blue jeans. We just got in, and Rias was at her desk with a cup of tea, along with Akeno by her desk, Koneko, and the guy on the couch nearby. "Ah, Isaac, Asia. Nice of you two to get here. How is your leg doing, Isaac?"

"It's actually doing well, it turns out Asia still has her Twilight Healing, albeit really drained."

Rias replied, "Good to hear, and how are you doing, Asia?"

Asia said, "I'm doing well. Isaac has taken good care of me, and I'm feeling better now."

Rias then smiled, and said, "Good. Isaac, could you please pull up Mr. Clark?"

"Yes, Rias."

A huge Holo-screen popped up, and Clark came up. "Good to see everyone all well-rested. So what do you have to report from the Underworld, Rias?"

"Well, my brother, Sirzechs, wasn't too happy about a Fallen Angel getting half the power of the Sacred Gear, but was relieved to hear that we all didn't die. And my fiance, Riser, has calmed down just a tad to not kill you, Isaac."

"Awesome."

Clark said, "Good, all things considering. Well, my drones are showing no major, or even moderate activity from the Fallen Angels, so you all get a well deserved break. Isaac, report to me in a week if anything doesn't happen. Other than that, have fun, everyone."

The screen got turned off, and Rias said, "Well, good to know things aren't too terrible. As it was said before, please don't make too much contact with me, or Riser himself may kill you. Thanks for your help so far."

"You're welcome, Rias. Well, Asia, ready to go home?"

She then held onto my arm, and said, "Yes, let's go back."

Rias smiled as we left, and we went back to my apartment.

-Riser Phenex's Manor, Later That Evening, General POV-

In Riser's manor, he was looking out at the balcony, gripping the railing with such anger, it started to crack. "How dare my beloved tell me to 'lay off' that wretch!? Riser will not be commanded by the sister of the Devil King!"

A woman wearing a maid outfit, red eyes and long silver hair with 2 braids on the sides then appeared and said, "Lady Rias explicitly stated not to harm that man, otherwise, my King, Sirzechs will have some less-than-comforting words for you."

"Yes, Miss Grayfia. Please tell him Riser apologizes."

She then left, and the mysterious woman then entered. "Don't worry. Once we get that Argento woman back, you shall have enough power to become the next Devil King and bend your beloved to your will."

"You don't think Riser knows this!? Riser doesn't have the patience to wait for this 'Isaac' character to just up and abandon Rias, thus why Riser sent Karlimine to kill him, only to be defeated by that Akeno cow! Now Riser must take matters into his own hands…."

He then walked back into the manor with a scowl on his face.

-Large Castle In The Underworld, 10 Minutes Later, General POV-

A man with long red hair was walking through a hall when the woman Grayfia appeared. "The message has been delivered, Lord Sirzechs."

"Excellent, and how did he take it?"

"He intends to kill the young man, Isaac. Should I alert Lady Rias?"

"No, by the time you do, it will be too late. The die has been cast. But for now my dear, there are matters we must attend to. Gather the Mirror."

"Yes, my Lord."

**And as Sirzechs Gremory has said, the die has been cast'. Isaac has saved Asia from been killed by Raynere, the power of his Sacred Gear has shown just a slight fraction of its strength, and Rias' fiancé, Riser Phenex is determined to kill Isaac. In the next chapter, true potential will be realized, gambles on life and death will be revealed, and strength will be surpassed. Thanks for reading, and I will see you next time!**

**-Author's Note-**

**Hey guys, once again, thanks for reading this. I wanted to get a few things out of the way. Once again, I want to thank everyone who has given this story a Favorite, and to those who haven't been impressed, give it time. A story doesn't develop overnight, I mean look at Supernatural past season 5. HA. Just kidding. Anyways, I'll release the next chapter soon, but on Friday, after work, I will celebrate my birthday properly by seeing Christopher Titus live. So you may see it sometime over the weekend. Other than that, thanks for reading (For the third time), and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Hellbent

**Hey guys. Merciless Sun here with the second to last chapter of How To Be An Angel Hunter! In the last chapter, Isaac was able to stop Asia from not being completely drained by Raynere, and for once, relax after this whole ordeal with the Fallen Angels. And in this chapter, Isaac is going to face an immortal force, and be faced with his greatest challenge. Enjoy!**

-Isaac's Apartment, 1 Week Later, Isaac's POV-

I just woke up around 8:30 with Asia laying with me. Not much really happened after the raid on the church. Because of Riser feeling threatened by me, I distanced myself from Rias. It's kind of weird for someone to be threatened by me. We both got ready for a whole lot of nothing.

I got Asia into watching some records of other universes with me. We started watching the Yu Yu Hakusho records, and right when Yusuke was revived by Koenma, we heard a knock on the door.

I paused it, and went to see who it was. Rias and her group then appeared. "Oh hey Rias. Why is everyone here? Is everything ok?"

Rias was serious and said, "We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"You."

"What!?"

"Riser charged into my office, and…."

A man then spoke from behind the group and said, "You have gotten too comfortable with Riser's beloved."

The group then moved, and there he was: a tall man with blonde hair, and a shitty smirk on his face.

Asia got up and said, "Isaac, who is that?"

"Asia, please don't get involved. This might get dangerous." I then directed back to Riser, "Why the hell are you here?"

"To deliver a message."

"Oh yeah? And what-" I was then punched in the gut and launched hundreds of yards away.

Asia started crying and said, "ISAAC!"

When she was going to run towards me, Rias stopped her. "Why are you letting him do this!?"

Tears were running down Rias' face… "I...I have no choice. He said for me to abandon Isaac or he'll kill my brother…"

-Mountainside 25 Miles Outside Town, Isaac's POV-

Son of a BITCH! I pulled myself out of the huge crater in the mountain, and saw Riser rush straight to me. "Riser will ensure his reign is not halted by anyone, not by his fiance, her pretentious brother, or some FILTHY HUMAN!"

I said, "I DIDN'T FUCKING DO ANYTHING TO THREATEN YOU! I'm just trying to help Rias with the growing Fallen Angel threat!"

"LIAR! You are just another obstacle in the way of Riser's glory."

Everyone then flew in, and Akeno had Asia in her arms. Asia then was on her knees, crying. I then got furious, and an entire inferno surrounded me from behind! I then said, "I've fought people far stronger than you! I will prove that I'm someone not to FUCK WITH! HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I then rushed to him, and punched him with the full force of the inferno. But as soon as my fist hit his face, he just grinned, and said, "Is that all? Hahahaha...HAHAHAH! Here is the full force of the fiery strength of the Phenex Family, you WORM!"

He then hit me in the stomach and punched straight through! As my eyesight was fading, I saw Rias falling to her knees with Asia. God….dammit…..

-Mountainside, Asia's POV-

No….. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

Riser then turned to me and said, "He was nothing more than an ant that bit at Riser's hand, and Riser dealt with him as such. Do you wish to become the same?"

Rias then said, "Stop it! I said I would be yours forever if you killed Isaac, but I did not agree to you killing her!"

"Please, you know Riser sets the terms. Now let us go to the Underworld, our wedding awaits."

He then grabbed her, and they both vanished by a huge pillar of fire. I then ran to Isaac's body, and held him in my arms as I cried out.

Akeno then walked to me, and said, "There's nothing you can do….."

"NO! I promised myself I would be with him, and I'll be with him in his last moments…."

As I said that, a green light then enveloped both me and Isaac.

-Underworld Courtyard, 3 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Wha….My...My stomach is ok? I looked around, and didn't see anyone…

"HELLO?! Why do my last moments have to be so dull and lonely?"

Just then, a woman with silver hair said, "Welcome to the Gremory Manor, Mister Fennis. We have been expecting you."

"Who are you, and why am I not dead?"

"My name is Grayfia Gremory, and all will be answered momentarily. Please come with me."

Gremory? "Alright, please lead the way."

We then walked into a huge manor, and I looked around. "Wow, whoever owns this must be loaded!"

A man then walked toward me, and said, "Or the Devil King. Sirzechs Gremory, pleased to meet the man my sister cares about."

He held out his hand, and I said, "Nice to meet you, sir. So what happened?"

"Well, currently in the Human World, you are bleeding out with Miss Asia Argento holding your body."

"So I really am dead…..What happened to Rias?"

"She was forcefully taken by Riser for the wedding ceremony. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, once I get back to my body, I'm gonna find a way to get back to the Underworld and kick Riser's ass! That'll teach him to stroke his ego in front of me!"

He chuckled and said, "Well spoken, Isaac. But I'm afraid it won't be that easy. The only way for you to be brought back will be for you to be brought back as a Devil Servant for Rias. And for your power, you are not anywhere near his level. You have talent, don't get me wrong. But he is immortal, and there are no Holy factors in your power to exploit him being a Devil."

"Shit. So first up is to become Rias' servant, right?"

"Actually, I need you to realize your true potential. Grayfia, the Mirror, please."

Grayfia then said, "Yes, my Lord."

She then left, and a couple of minutes later, brought out a huge mirror with a sheet on it. Sirzechs then said, "This is the Mirror of Lucifer. The First Devil King used it to increase his power to kill the Fallen Angel General. You will use it to awaken your Sacred Gear."

"How did you know I have that power? Not even I can bring it out, let alone sense it."

"I am the Devil King. I am able to sense all types of power, this 'Life Fiber' energy and your Sacred Gear. No more doubting yourself."

I then walked to the Mirror, pulled off the sheet, and saw myself: A full set of red-and-orange armor with red Wings. "What…"

A voice then said, "About damn time you can feel me!"

I said, "Who….WHAAAAAA!"

I then looked at my right arm, and saw red and orange gauntlet in the style of feathers. "What is this!?"

The voice then said, "This is the Rebirth Gear."

"What are you?!"

"I am Ariz, the Spirit of Zeus' mighty Phoenix."

"A Phoenix….." I then turned to Sirzechs and said, "How ironic that I'm about to kick Riser Phenex's ass!"

Sirzechs smiled and said, "Indeed. Now to turn you into Rias' ser….What is happening?"

I look at my hands and see green light envelop me. "I have no-"

Just then, I was starting to fade. But before I did, I was handed a slip of paper by Grayfia. The Rebirth Gear then vanished. She said, "You'll be able to use this to get to Lady Rias. Good luck, Mister Fennis."

I was then gone.

-Mountainside, Isaac's POV-

I then opened my eyes, and saw Asia cry and Rias' group behind her. "I…...I'm back."

Asia then stopped crying and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Isaac! You're back!"

She then kissed me. "I thought I lost you forever."

"Trust me, so did I. Wait, what's that on your left hand?"

We both saw the other Twilight Healing Ring. Asia said, "My love for you must have restored my power. What happened to you?"

"I wound up in the Underworld, and met Rias' brother."

I then got up, and Akeno said, "So it seems he had a plan for you after all. What did he tell you?"

"He said in order to beat Riser, I would have to become Rias' servant, and awaken my Sacred Gear."

The Rebirth Gear then appeared on my right arm. Ariz' voice then said aloud, "You mentioned the Phenex Family, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I've always hated them. 20000 years ago, during the Great War, I worked alongside them, but after I wiped out an entire Angel battalion, they sealed me away. But it seems I have been given to a child."

"I'm 20! But anyway, it seems like we both have a grudge against the Phenex Family. Let's kick his ass, and save Rias!"

Akeno smiled and said, "I love your enthusiasm, but you have no way to get to the Underworld. I don't sense any Devil Energy."

"Yeah, I was revived by Asia before that happened."

The Rebirth Gear then reverted back to normal, and I then felt around in my pocket. We all heard a crumple, and I pulled out a piece of paper. Akeno then said, "It seems Grayfia and Sirzechs had a plan for everything then. Gather your gear, and I'll send you there."

"Thanks." I then hugged Akeno, and ran back to the apartment with Asia in my arms.

-Isaac's Apartment, 15 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We both finally got here, and…"He not only had to kill me, but also trash my place!"

Asia then got down, and said, "What will we do now?"

I said, "Well, I'll see if Isabel is ok with you staying with her until the apartment is rebuilt."

She said, "She does seem like a nice girl, and I wanted to thank her for lending me some clothes."

"That'll work. But then is the matter of someone rebuilding the apartment…."

Just then, a woman said from behind us, "Don't you worry about that, Mr. Fennis. Sirzechs has a plan."

We turned around and saw Grayfia. "Hey Grayfia. Thanks for helping me get my Sacred Gear. Why are you here?"

She smiled and said, "You're welcome, and he wants to help you survive this world of Devils, but only if you save Rias."

"I will. I gotta make sure Asia is safe first."

Grayfia replied, "I'll ensure she is fine with your friend, Isabel."

"Thanks." I smiled, and went to Isabel's apartment with Asia and Grayfia.

She answered her door, and said, "Hello...What happened to your face, Isaac?"

"Sorry, my friend Asia here, has a dick of an ex-boyfriend, and nearly killed me. I gotta give him some payback, but I want to make sure she is safe. Could you watch her and my friend Grayfia until then?"

"Will do, but you owe me!"

"Thanks, I'll do whatever you want."

I hugged Asia and said, "I'll make sure Riser knows to never cross me."

Grayfia then said, "Sirzechs has chosen well."

I then took out the slip of paper and said, "Oh yeah. How do I use this?"

"Just picture what you desire in your mind, and the magic will transport you there."

"Awesome. See you all in a few hours….If I'm not dead…..Again."

Isabel then asked, "What?!"

I then ran off, and focused until some red light surrounded me. "I'll save you, RIAS!"

I then vanished.

-Wedding Hall In The Underworld, Rias' POV-

By the Devil Kings…. I can't believe Riser just killed him. I actually liked Isaac, but now I can never tell him. I was accompanied by 3 of Riser's servants who were putting the massive white dress on me, with another putting my hair up in a ponytail. I couldn't help but look so depressed. One of the servants said, "Cheer up, love. You'll be able to help the survival of the Devil Race by marrying Lord Riser."

"You don't know of the evil that monster is capable of. He killed an innocent man all because I had a friend."

Riser then burst in and said, "Riser killed that boy because you only need one man, my beloved! Now let us be bound in eternal love."

He then took me out to the main hall, and I saw my brother standing in the distance with my peerage. The prices we all pay for survival…

I then saw a look on Sirzechs' face that had a hint of...confidence. I just wish Isaac was still alive.

A woman then walked next to him…..Wait, is that…..Raynere!?

I then looked to him, and he had a grin. Just what is he planning?

**We are so close to the end with so many questions now. Will Isaac gain the strength to defeat Riser? Will Rias be able to escape the clutches of Riser Phenex? And why is the Fallen Angel Raynere at the wedding?! Find out next time in the final chapter of How To Be An Angel Hunter!**

**-Author's Note-**

**Hey everyone. So here we are, the final chapter is almost here. I'm actually having fun with this, because I want to kind of expand what new or altered ideas I can have. If you have any ideas or suggestions for bonus chapters or for the next story after this, then please let me know. Ultimately, I'm writing this for you guys. **

**Also, the titles I have made of this story have been song titles. Honestly it's because I love music and liked that Kill la Kill did this for the episode titles. So the songs used have been: **

**House of Memories by Panic! At The Disco**

**Soul On Fire by Mystery Skulls**

**What's Up Danger by Black Caviar and Blackway**

**and Hellbent by Mystery Skulls.**

**The next chapter will be A Reason To Fight by Disturbed.**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll see you when I make the final chapter.**


	5. A Reason To Fight

**Hey guys. Merciless Sun here with the final chapter of How To Be An Angel Hunter! In the last chapter, Isaac was killed by Riser Phenex, and was given his own Sacred Gear, the Rebirth Gear. In this chapter, Isaac is going to become a wedding crasher, and find this whole fight won't be as he thought it would be.**

-Wedding Hall In The Underworld, Isaac's POV-

I came in running from the Magic Circle, and drew my sword. Right as I came in, 2 guards outside said, "Halt!"

But I cut them down and said, "Actually try next time!"

I bust down the doors, and stopped because there were 20 guards. "Ha! These many guys, and no one bought me dinner! Bring it on, assholes!"

3 guards came at me, but I blocked one attack, deflected the sword into another guy's shoulder, then jumped, and kicked the other 2 guards in the face. "Come on, I want a challenge!"

-Inside The Main Hall, Rias' POV-

The Priest was reading the lines when we heard a crash! Riser then turned towards the doors. He then said, "Guards! Check out the disturbance!"

Just then another crash happened, and we all heard someone say, "Come on, I want a challenge!"

Riser then said, "It couldn't be…."

He then left me, and I thought, 'Is it Isaac?'

Riser walked towards the doors, and said to the guards, "Move aside! Riser will ensure no one disturbs his ceremony!"

He then focuses a huge fire blast. One of the guards said, "Sir! We still have men in there!"

"Riser does not care! Riser will prove every man will either bend to his whim or perish!" A huge blast of fire then erupted from his hands!

-Isaac's Fight With The Guards, Isaac's POV-

I was just about halfway done when I heard Ariz say, "I feel a huge energy blast coming! Block it!"

"Right!" I then focused all the Life Fibers to make a huge shield. Once the blast hit it, I was being pushed back, and the Fibers were all burned away. Once the fire stopped, I got up, and said, "I figured you would try something, Riser! But you destroyed my most prized treasure!"

I walked into the main hall, and I heard Rias shout, "ISAAC!"

I smiled and Riser said, "How are you back!? Riser was very thorough on killing you!"

"You were, and I saw a glimpse of the Underworld, not as shitty as I thought. But luckily, my girlfriend, Asia, had restored her Sacred Gear to save me. Now enough about that, I'm gonna kick your ass and get Rias out of here!"

Riser said, "You died once, Riser guesses your arrogance will lead you to a second death."

We all then saw a man walk to us, and say, "Your arrogance will prove you wrong, Riser."

I said, "Thanks for the help earlier, Sirzechs. I'll make sure your sister won't be a slave to this guy."

He smiled and said, "Don't prove me wrong. But first, let's get out of here. I don't want you to destroy this hall, I actually like it."

Riser then said, "Fine."

-Field Outside the Wedding Hall, 3 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We both stood about 30 yards away from each other, and Rias said, "Fight!"

I went charging in with a piercing strike, but then Riser countered by grabbing my wrist and beating me in the face! "This will teach you to rise against Riser's immortality and power!"

He got a few hits in, but I dodged, chopped at his wrist, and he let go. I went in for a slash, but he dodged and went behind me! He was about to fire another blast when I jumped.

"I won't let you catch me with my pants down! HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I then went for a downward strike and hit him in the shoulder! He winced, but a few seconds later, he smiled. "You wretch! Don't you ever pay attention! Riser is immortal, and no inferior blade will bring down Riser Phenex!"

He pulled the sword out, then broke it entirely, and swatted me away! "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

I then hit the ground. Should have seen that coming. Even though I was fighting through the pain, I got up and said, "You destroyed my sword! Do you know who I defeated with that sword!?"

Just then, fire swirled around me, and the Rebirth Gear appeared on my arm! Rias said, "You do have a Sacred Gear!"

I said, "Yeah, and strangely enough, he has a grudge with the Phenex family, so this'll be even more worth it!"

He said, "So that's what happened with that Phoenix during the war! We had it destroy a battalion of Angels, but once it turned on my father, he sealed it up."

Ariz then said, "That's only because he was planning on killing me! Kick his ass now, Isaac!"

I then rushed to him and started punching him, but he kept dodging. "You child! Let Riser show you his superior skills!"

He then grabbed my shirt and started punching me. Once he put the 6th hit in, he focused a lot of fire, and punched me in the gut! He then dropped me and said, "Do you not see, my beloved!? No man shall keep me from you! Now let us continue the ceremony!"

I was struggling to get up, and said, "Not…..Not yet, dick!"

"You are quite persistent for a human."

He was going in for another punch, but then a girl with twintails ran in front of me to block it. "BROTHER, STOP!"

He then stopped and said, "Ravel! What is the reason behind this?!"

"You are becoming too cruel! What happened to my brother!?"

"Riser was given a new purpose: Marry Rias Gremory, and then kill her brother. No man or Devil will reign over Riser!"

Rias then ripped the dress part of the wedding gown and said, "You monster! I am not some plaything, and you will respect my brother, Sirzechs!"

She then gathered a lot of Destruction energy and ran at him with a rush attack! Ravel then poured some liquid on me, and I instantly healed. "What the hell is this?"

She said, "Phoenix Tears. And I didn't do this for you! I did it do bring my brother back to his senses."

"Thanks, Ravel. Now I gotta kick your brother's ass."

I then ran to the fight between Rias and Riser. She was hitting him with a huge blast of Destruction Energy, but she was starting to sweat and get tired. He then ran through the energy and smacked Rias with such force that she was sent flying! As she was being forced back, I caught her, but the force was still strong enough to send me into a tree, which then broke in half!

She got knocked unconscious from that hit, so I set her down, and said, "You not only kill me, but you hit Rias…..I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

I then rushed to him again, but he still dodged my attacks, and kicked me straight in the groin! Forgive me, future children! I then fell to the ground, and he was laughing! "You are a mere child before a God!"

Just then, he started grabbing his head in pain!

-Isabel's Apartment, 5 Minutes Earlier, Asia's POV-

I was in the living room with Isabel and Grayfia watching the fight. When it started, Isabel said, "Hold on. I thought Isaac said he was fighting your boyfriend, Asia?"

Grayfia said, "Actually, Mister Fennis is fighting Riser Phenex, the fiance to that woman with the red hair, Rias Gremory."

"Oh, then what's with the fire and everything?"

"Riser is an immortal Devil with Phoenix Fire."

"You're taking this roleplay thing way too seriously. Well, I gotta take a shower. I'll be out soon."

As she left, I saw Riser smack Rias! "NO!"

Isaac caught him, but he still hit a tree with such force that it broke in half! He tried to get a few punches in, but nothing worked. I then started praying. "Dear Lord, please help Isaac beat that Devil Riser Phenex."

Grayfia said, "Don't pray, it won't-AH"

She tried to touch me, but it burned her. "Maybe it will work."

-Field In The Underworld, Isaac's POV-

I felt something….Pure. Wait, did Asia pray for me? "HA! Even a former nun is tired of your bullshit! I'm going to enjoy this!"

I started punching him and saying, "This is for killing me! This is for destroying my apartment! And this….."

I focused a lot of fire, and went to punch, saying, "This is for MAKING RIAS CRY!"

-Opposite Side Of The Field, Akeno's POV-

Oh, Rias. I was going to run to her when Sirzechs stopped me. He said, "You don't need to go. Isaac will finish this."

Just then a woman with black hair…...Wait. "Raynere! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop that boy from killing my only way to claim the Underworld!"

I tried to hit her with Lightning, but she dodged it, and flew at blinding speeds to Isaac!

-Isaac's Fight, Isaac's POV-

Just when I was about to punch Riser, I was then slammed into a nearby mountainside by Raynere! I painfully said, "Why…..are you here?"

She grinned and said, "Because you made the mistake of making me an enemy. You robbed me of 2 Sacred Gears, and I will not stop you from killing EVERY DEVIL HERE!"

The Rebirth Gear then left due to my exhaustion. "Fuck...Talk about bad timing."

I then saw Rias wake up behind her. I said, "Rias, Asia…..I'm sorry…."

Raynere then made a Light Spear, but Rias then got up and hit Raynere with the most powerful blast of Destruction Energy! She then said through her exhaustion, "Don't touch…...him!"

The guy from Rias' group ran to me and pulled me up. "Thanks for protecting Master Rias. You'll need this to kill Raynere."

I was then handed a sword, and said, "Thanks, man."

"The name is Kiba."

I then ran to Raynere, and said, "Your plans all amount to nothing. How does it feel to know you failed?"

She then got up, and I saw a Black Widow-Class Parasite attached to her chest. "So that's where it was! Time to correct this timeline!"

I then stabbed straight through Raynere and the Parasite. I then went back to Rias and picked her up. "The blast wiped her out. Don't worry, you're safe now."

Just when I was about to leave, Riser got up, and said, "Don't you dare leave with her!"

"Don't you fucking learn!? I beat you! Your ego won't protect you this time!"

He laughed and said, "You're wrong, BOY! Riser will not be ruled by anyone!"

Just then, a bunch of Devil guards, including Akeno and Sirzechs surrounded him. Sirzechs said, "That's enough, Riser. You not only conspired to take my throne, but you sided with a Fallen Angel, and worst of all, you hurt my sister! Take him to prison!"

Shackles were then put on him, and the guards took him away. Sirzechs said, "I can't thank you enough, Isaac. The balance in the Underworld is safe now, and you protected my sister. I shall arrange for you to leave."

He then snapped his fingers, and someone brought out a Griffon, and he said, "You have earned your rest, and I'm sure my sister will be glad to have it with you. Also your apartment has been fixed by some of my Servants. Have yourself a good night, Mister Fennis."

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Sirzechs. I'm glad I was able to stop both Riser and Raynere from killing you. Now, I'll protect your sister with every fiber of my being."

I then got on the Griffon, and was teleported back to the Human World. It flew to my apartment complex, and when I got off, it flew back to the Underworld. I went back into my apartment and saw both Asia and Grayfia. "Hey guys, I'm home!"

Asia smiled and ran to me. "Isaac! I'm glad you're safe, and with Rias."

"Yeah. We're fine, but she'll need some rest, and frankly, after fighting both an immortal Devil and a Fallen Angel with a dimension-altering parasite, I'm wiped out. Good night, Asia. And thanks for looking out for her, Grayfia."

Grayfia said, "And thank you, Mister Fennis, for protecting Miss Rias. I'll be returning to Master Sirzechs now."

"Great. Have a good night, Grayfia."

I took Rias to my room, laid her on my bed and left. As I closed the door, I said, "Have a good rest, Rias. And I'll always protect you now."

I closed the door, and immediately passed out on the couch. Asia then slept next to me.

-The Next Morning, Isaac's POV-

I woke up, and DAMN! I knew I would be sore after that fight, but not like this! I looked to me side, and saw Asia sleeping next to me. I woke her up, and said, "Good morning, Asia."

She smiled and said, "Good morning, Isaac. Is Rias up?"

"I don't know yet. I'll check it out."

We both got up, and went to my room. The door was still closed, so I knocked on it, and Rias said, "Come in."

I opened the door, and saw Rias dressed in some of Asia's clothes, but her breasts were squeezed real tight since Asia has a smaller frame. Rias then came to me and hugged me. She said, "Thank you so much! I'm so glad you got me away from that monster!"

I hugged her back, and Asia hugged both of us. I said, "I'd do anything for you, and I'm just glad you're safe."

Rias then kissed me, and said, "That's for getting me away from Riser."

I said, "Well, that guy was a monster who betrayed his own people. You deserve so much better."

She smiled, and said, "You're right."

I said, "Well, I gotta report this craziness to Clark. You girls want to join me?"

They both said, "Yes," and we went back to the couch.

I turned on the holo-screen, and Clark said, "No offense, Isaac, but you look like shit. What happened?"

"Well, it started with yesterday when Riser killed me, then kidnapped Rias for the wedding. Luckily, I went to Sirzechs' home, met both Grayfia and Sirzechs, and was shown my true potential and got…."

I held up my right arm, and the Rebirth Gear appeared. "The Rebirth Gear!"

Clark said, "No way….You're the first Wanderer to receive a Sacred Gear. What is inside it?"

"It's a Phoenix that was sealed up by the Phenex family, no less. So I was able to come back to life because of Asia. The Twilight Healing was restored due to her desire to bring me back."

He said, "That's amazing, Asia. I'm proud of you."

She smiled, and said, "Thank you, Clark."

I smiled and said, "Once I came back, I used a Magic Circle Grayfia gave me, and became an official wedding crasher, and both my jacket and sword got destroyed by Riser."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. Do you know of anyone that works on Life Fibers?"

"I know of someone. It'll only take a few days. What else happened?"

"Well, I was beaten close to death, but both Riser's sister, Ravel, and Rias saved me. I was able to beat him after Asia's prayers weakened him, but before I could knock him out, Raynere showed up and almost killed me. Rias hit her with one last blast before she passed out, and Kiba, Rias' bodyguard, gave me a sword to kill both Raynere, and the Time Parasite that was possessing her."

He said, "So you found the Parasite. Incredible, but you're still here. Congrats, Isaac. You're on your first Series Mission."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it means there is more than one Parasite. I'll be able to help, but it seems they can mask their own signatures, I'll adjust the sensors, but you'll have to play detective. Anything comes up, you let me know what else happens. Good work, Isaac. Relax, and I'll see you all later."

The screen shuts off, and I said, "Well, it looks like I'm here a little while longer."

Both the girls hugged me, and Rias said, "Good, and also I would like to move in with you."

Asia and I said, "That would be great."

Rias then got up and left to pack up everything.

-Isaac's Apartment, That Evening, Isaac's POV-

I was taking a nap with Asia when I heard something shining. I woke up and saw a Magic circle with RIas appearing. She also brought over a few bags. She said, "Well, I'm ready to move in now."

I got up, and said, "Great. It'll be good to have you over."

She put her stuff up, and I put on the records of Yu Yu Hakusho. She said, "And what is this?"

Asia woke up, and I said, "Well, the Wanderers go through hundreds of universes, and we need to know what to encounter in each of them. Hey Asia, do you mind if we start over?"

She yawned, and said, "Sure, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Rias."

We then all got comfortable on the couch, and started the story of Yu Yu Hakusho.

**And that's the end! Isaac finally defeated Riser and Raynere, who happened to have the Parasite, and Rias was saved. However Isaac was told by Clark that his mission will take a little longer than normal. In the next season, the Fallen Angels will get a little more rowdy, and Isaac will have to deal with...A harem?! Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**-Author's Note-**

**We finally made it! I'll admit, I really liked making this story because it had me think about what to do since I had to slightly deviate from the original story, and I'll have to do a little more for the next season, and I would REALLY appreciate your guys' help for that. I would also like to thank the following for giving this story a Favorite:**

**Akutzu Pentaghast**

Bub1548

Comrade414

FDGamerml

The bigstorm121

and Zetazero246.

**Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all in the next season of this story.**


	6. Bonus Track: Stronger

**Hey everyone. Merciless Sun here with a bonus chapter for How To Be An Angel Hunter. In the last chapter, Isaac was able to defeat Riser Phenex, and kill Raynere, who happened to have the Time Parasite, and save Rias from living with a monster. In this chapter, Isaac will have a change of pace, and get ready for some interesting events. Enjoy!**

-Isaac's Apartment, 2 Weeks Later, Afternoon, Isaac's POV-

I was about to put on some records of Yu Yu Hakusho during the Dark Tournament with Asia when Rias got back home from the Academy. "Hey, welcome back. How did things go?"

She put her stuff away and said, "They were ok, but honestly, that boy, Issei needs to get some better friends."

I said, "Hey, don't look at me. I'm only there if he's gonna die."

She then cuddled up on the couch with me and Asia, and said, "There's not much that can be done. So where are you guys at now?"

"Well, when you last left off, Yusuke was given Genkai's power. We didn't really watch anything, but we'll resume now."

She said, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's up?"

"I don't want to be cooped up in here watching these records all the time. I think we all should go out and do something."

I said, "That wouldn't be a bad idea. You said you needed some new clothes, right, Asia?"

She said, "Yeah."

I said, "Awesome, we can go shopping on Saturday, so that's 2 days away."

Rias said, "Great, glad we made a plan. But for now, let's see what happens to Yusuke and the group in the Dark Tournament."

We keep watching until it's around 10 pm. We got up from the couch, and I said, "Damn, that was a crazy ending, I'm actually kinda sad Younger Toguro died."

Rias said, "Yes, of all the Demons I've known, he's a very redeemable one, unlike someone I know."

I said, "That doesn't matter anymore. What did you think, Asia?"

"I really liked the parts about Genkai's past. I never knew she had such a….colorful past."

"No kidding. Actually, Kuwabara having that Spirit Sword is giving me an idea."

I put on the holo-screen, and Clark showed up. "What's up?"

I said, "Not much, just finished the Dark Tournament saga with the girls. What's the status on my jacket and sword?"

"Just about done. Why? Is there any problem?"

Rias said, "Not really. I mean, the Phenex family is starting to get hostile towards my brother, but they are often reminded of his power."

"Oh really? Well, keep me posted on that, Rias. Then why do you need them, Isaac?"

"I want to get back to sword training. I did a little with Satsuki, but Rias reminded me that I haven't done much since the fight with Riser and Raynere. Also this scar.."

I undid my right sleeve on my shirt, and showed a diamond-shaped scar. "Reminded me that I'm not as strong as I should be."

Clark said, "You bring up a good point. Well, they'll be finished up tomorrow morning. There's a forest a few miles away from town. Go there around 10 and they'll be there, along with a few training programs. Asia, I recommend you go with him. He won't be severely injured, but those programs can leave a few mild bruises."

She said, "Will do."

I said, "This'll be great. See you tomorrow then, Clark."

I shut off the screen, and Rias said, "And where did you get that scar?"

"Oh, in my home universe. I fought Satsuki's mother, Ragyo Kiryuin, and she stabbed me in the arm with a needle-like sword."

Asia said, "Is it still tender?"

"No, thank God. I got patched up at the infirmary there. They have amazing healers, I feel you would love it there."

Asia said, "Tell me more about that place."

We walked to my room, and as we got comfortable on the bed, I said, "Well, the Chronal Nexus has a library with thousands of records from thousands of dimensions, including reports on missions from other Wanderers, like this one. A woman named Connie Maheswaran is from a universe where this kid named Steven Universe got turned into a corrupted tyrant by these space conquerors called the Diamond Authority. One of Steven's friends, Pearl got shattered, or killed because her corporeal form is made by a Gem in her forehead, and the world was wiped out by a sentient Gem Cluster. Connie made it out, but lost everything. She saved that world by…" Tears started to form. "By killing Steven. I saw her reports, and they are gruesome."

Rias said, "Not every Wanderer has a happy ending, do they?"

"No. No, they do not. I got off kinda easy, but I can't imagine what some of these guys go through."

Rias kissed me and said, "Don't worry, we'll make sure you don't go unprepared with any tragedies."

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Rias. Well, I'm tired, so good night, girls."

They kissed me on each cheek, and we went to sleep.

-Isaac's Room, The Next Morning, Isaac's POV-

Huh? Why am I up this early? I check the alarm clock, and it's 6:30...Shit, I'm going back…. Rias woke up, and had her breasts out. I said, "Good morning, Rias."

She smiled, and said, "Good morning, darling."

"Why are you naked?"

"I haven't shown my appreciation for saving me from Riser."

She put me in her lap, started running her fingers through my medium-length hair, and said, "You will be my new pet."

"Um….No thanks."

"That wasn't a question." I smiled because it felt so good! "Please don't stop…." **

Asia then woke up and said, "Rias, were you planning to steal him from me?!"

"I'm never doing this in his room again."

"You're not saying no!" **

I then got up and said, "Asia, please calm down. Rias wasn't trying anything. It actually felt quite nice."

Rias said, "So you're going to train today, aren't you?"

She started to get dressed, and I said, "Yeah. If what you said about the Phenex family is true, then maybe I should get ready for any worse case scenario."

She said, "You're probably right. I'll try to have my brother talk them down. But in any case, it's a good idea."

I yawned and said, "Well, you have a good day at the academy, and make sure that Issei kid doesn't make any moves to you."

"Oh, he won't be much of a problem. I made sure to place a cloaking spell on the clubhouse. Have a good day, and I can't wait for tomorrow."

She kissed me, and went to the bathroom to get ready. I said, "Me either."

I went to bed with Asia for a couple more hours.

-2 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

I woke up, and Asia just did as well. I said, "Well, ready to help me train?"

She smiled, and said, "Yes, let's get ready."

We took a shower, cooked up, then packed up some food for the day: some turkey sandwiches, tea, and carrots. We then left at 9:30, with me carrying Asia, and Asia carrying the food. I then ran towards the forest.

-Forest Outside Town, 30 MInutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Damn, I didn't think the trip would take that long. I put Asia down, and looked around for anything out of the ordinary. I then saw a box sitting on a stump. On the box was a note:

'Isaac,

Here's your jacket and sword. I got them enhanced by Life Fibers straight from the Primordial Life Fiber. I'll keep tabs on the Phenex family after what Rias said yesterday. Good luck, and try not to start a war.

Clark Kent.'

"Clark Kent? What kind of name is that? Whatever. Let's see how these look."

I pulled out the jacket, and it was the same color and style: Black, and hooded; but there's something different, a light-blue skull with a star in the forehead on the left side. I put it on, and heard a voice. "You must be Isaac. Name's Lewis." *

"Whoa! Where is that coming from?!"

"Down here, on your left."

I looked down, and saw the skull looking straight at me. "HOLY SHIT! You're alive!"

Asia said, "I can't believe it, you ever encounter something like this in your home?"

I said, "Yeah, Satsuki had one on her school uniform, Senketsu. But I could never hear it because it was bonded to her DNA. But how can Asia hear you, Lewis?"

"Simple, your pal Clark put my spirit into your jacket. So you're stuck with me."

"Awesome. Well, let's see how my new sword looks."

I pulled out the sword from the box, and it was a silver-colored Sword of Avalon design. "Incredible. Alright, where are those training programs?"

I pulled up the menu on my communicator, and saw a notification. I clicked on it, and saw 10 programs: Guts, Ais Wallenstein, Aqua, Afro Samurai, Stocking Anarchy, Sasuke Uchiha, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Connie Maheswaran, Kratos, and Taskmaster. "Interesting. Hey, Asia check this out. Looks like Clark compiled a lot of data from 10 different Warriors from 10 different universes."

"Great, which one will you do first?"

"Hm….Good question. These warriors are some of the best. I think I'll try…..Aqua. I trained with an alternate version of her back in the Chronal Nexus."

I took the box off the stump, took off my communicator, set it on the stump, and a hard-light construct of Aqua then appeared. Before I started it, I put on the Back To Life album by Mystery Skulls. Lewis then said, "You certainly know how to pick your music, kid."

"Dude, come on, I'm 20, and I'm turning 21 in a few days. And thanks, Clark got me into it. Let's rock!"

The construct started running to me and started striking at me. I kept blocking until I saw a gap in the attacks. I slipped around her and hit her in the back. It repaired itself with imitation magic, and struck down near my foot. Shit, I forgot she knew magic.

I dodged the attack, but backed up into a tree. I moved the moment it swung at me, but it hit my cheek. "Shit!"

Asia screamed out for me. "Isaac!"

"Don't worry about me! I got this!"

I manipulated the Life Fibers on my left sleeve to make a rope. I whipped it towards Aqua, and it wrapped around her. I then sliced off Aqua's head. The construct fizzled out.

I then sat down next to Asia and said, "That was a little harder than I thought."

She healed me with the Twilight Healing and said, "Was she anything like that in the Chronal Nexus?"

"No, that must mean she was holding out on me. I gotta get serious about this."

Lewis said, "You got talent, don't waste it."

"You got it, Lewis."

I took a sip of tea and put on the Connie construct.

-3 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

Damn, I didn't realize training would be so tiring. I just got done with the Ezio program, which was my 4th program, and I was so exhausted and sweaty. I sat back down with Asia and said, "That was a little more intense, but I think I'm learning about moving around and learning my surroundings. I memorize where every tree, rock and root is. But the real challenge comes in dodging, blocking, and countering, they aren't exactly making it easy."

I took out my lunch and ate with Asia. "You doing ok, Asia? You haven't said much."

She said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about what Rias said about the Phenex family."

"Yeah, I guess it is alarming. I don't want war to happen because of one man's lust for power."

Just then, I heard a woman call out to me. "Hey, Isaac!"

"Who is that?"

I stood up, looked around, and saw Isabel. She came to us, and said, "Hey, Isaac, Asia. What brings you guys out here?"

"Well, I'm just doing some combat training. How about you? Why are you out here?"

"Oh, I was on a hiking group. We just got done, and I was heading back when I heard your catchy music."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'll turn it off."

She smiled and said, "You don't need to. What else do you guys have planned?"

Asia replied, "We're going shopping tomorrow."

"Oh, what a coincidence. I'm going tomorrow as well. Maybe I'll see you there."

I said, "Yeah, maybe. Did you want to stay and see me train?"

"Maybe later. I gotta get home and take a shower. Take care, guys."

"Alright, take it easy."

She walked back to town, and I got back to eating.

-Road Back To Isaac's Apartment, 4 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

I got done with training a little bit ago, so I was heading back with Asia, and I had my sword in a sheath on my belt. Asia said, "You got really better, Isaac."

"Thanks, Asia. I feel like I've made progress, but I know I can get better. After tomorrow, I'll take it easy since I'll be crazy sore. Tomorrow will do us good."

She smiled and said, "I've never been shopping before."

I said, "It's a good feeling, just walking around, seeing different shops, and you never really know what you may find until you get there. Plus I'm sure Isabel will run into us there."

"It'll be good to see her, I still have to thank her for taking care of me while you fought Riser."

"Oh, I almost forgot I owed her for that. Maybe I'll make it up to her there."

-Isaac's Apartment, 15 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Finally! We just got back and I have a might need for a shower. Asia took everything to the kitchen to get cleaned, and I went to the bathroom to take a shower and…..Rias was in the shower….Naked. I then screamed and covered my eyes. "Sorry, I didn't know you got back!"

She chuckled a little bit, and said, "Do you scream for all the girls, or am I just special?" ^

"I….I..What?"

She moved my hands down and said, "I'm just kidding, I got back an hour ago. Didn't you get my texts?"

"Sorry, I was too focused during my training. I'll come back when you leave."

She said, "You don't have to. I want you to stay."

I took a deep breath, and said, "Thanks, Rias. Sorry about that."

"You apologize too much. You gotta calm down."

"Yeah, I'll work on that. Well, I'm going to take a shower."

Asia came in, and said, "Isaac, I heard a scream….I knew you were going to steal Isaac from me!"

I said, "It's not like that, Asia. I didn't know she was back yet. Things are fine."

"Alright. I'll get everything cleaned up. Did you want me to put your new jacket in the wash?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if that'll do anything to Lewis here."

Lewis then said, "I'm good, the back of my emblem is velcro, just rip me off."

"Oh, neat."

Rias said, "What was that?!"

"Oh, right. Rias, meet Lewis, the Ghost in my jacket. Lewis, this is Rias, one of my girlfriends."

"You dog. I see what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything. Well, I'm putting you in my room until I'm done in the shower."

"Alright, but don't take too long."

I put him up, took my clothes off, put them in the laundry hamper, and took a shower while Rias was getting dressed in our room.

-Isaac's Living Room, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

This is the life: a glass of tea, my girls cuddled up next to me, and us watching the beginning of the Chapter Black saga of the Yu Yu Hakusho records. But right when Kuwabara got his Spirit Sword back, I got a call from Clark.

"Hey, Isaac. How'd your training go?"

"It was a lot harder than I thought. But I got really better with being familiar with my surroundings and being more skilled in recognizing attack patterns. That Guts hologram really packed a punch."

"Well, he has killed multiple monsters taller than a house. And how do you like Lewis?"

"He's something else. Where did you find him?"

"He was a Ghost wandering some random dimension, scaring teens in a haunted house with some awesome music. But Giorno was able to catch him, and I didn't know what to do with him, until you made the request to make a new jacket."

"Awesome. Did you see anything from the drones in the Underworld?"

"Not really. The Phenex family is being quiet. Did you hear anything from Sirzechs, Rias?"

"No. But they plan to have a Rating Game to bury the hatchet."

I said, "What's a Rating Game?"

She said, "It's a territorial game we Devils have, normally for wagers or for updating our status."

"Interesting. Well, I hope all goes well."

Clark said, "Good to know."

I said, "Wait, before you go, your note said your name is Clark Kent. What's that about?"

"Oh, that's my name from my homeworld. A world I lost….Anyway, I'll see you all. Good night, you two."

We all say, Goodbye, Clark."

The screen then shut off, and we watched the story for a few more hours.

We turned off the records when Yusuke was about to fight Sensui. "Geez, this whole thing is getting out of hand."

Rias said, "Indeed. I can't believe humanity could be that cruel, especially to Demons."

Asia, said, "No kidding."

I yawned and said, "Yeah, but Sensui is doing what he thinks is right. Well, we'll see what happens later. Let's rest up and get ready for our date tomorrow."

We both climbed into bed, and went to sleep.

**I'd say Isaac's training is going quite well. Well, Isaac and Clark were told of a possible conflict between the Phenex and Gremory families. Also he and the girls will be having a date in the next chapter, and Isaac got a new jacket with a Ghost named Lewis. In the next chapter, Isaac will gon shopping with the girls, and pay back Isabel. Thanks for reading!**

**-Author's Note-**

**Well, you see where the next story is going: A Devil Civil War! I got the idea this morning while watching Captain America: Civil War. But anyways, if you noticed the asterisks near some lines, then look below.**

***-Reference to 2GS BootLegged's High School DXD Abridged series (Check it out!)**

****-Reference to YaroShien's DanMachi Abridged series (Yet another good abridged series)**

**^-Lewis is the Ghost from MysteryBen27's Mystery Skulls Animated videos. I decided to put him there for a bit of personality.**

**Also the reason I haven't had Isaac use the Sacred Gear yet is because he prefers to use swords. I'll see you later in the next chapter. Later!**


	7. Keep It Together

**Hey guys. Merciless Sun here with the next bonus chapter of How To Be An Angel Hunter. In the last chapter, Isaac started training in preparation of a conflict between the Phenex and Gremory families. In this chapter, Isaac and the girls will go shopping and run into Isabel. Enjoy!**

-Isaac's Room, The Next Morning, Isaac's POV-

We all woke up around 8:30, and I said, "Morning, girls. Ready for our shopping trip?"

Rias said, "Yes, we are. I wonder what we'll find."

"Yeah, same here."

Asia said, "I've never been, so this'll be fun."

The girls then went to take a shower and I said, "Well, Isaac, you've got the life. But it won't be easy later. And damn, I feel sore. But it'll be worth it. I'll make sure this training pays off to protect Rias and Asia."

I then decided to type up my report, and wait for the girls to get out of the shower.

-Road To Shopping Center, 2 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

As we were walking, I asked Asia, "So are you looking for any specific clothes?"

She said, "Not really. Just some new shirts and jeans will do."

"Cool, and what about you, Rias?"

"I'm looking to get a new swimsuit since summer is coming up."

"Oh yeah. That'll be nice."

I said, "So is anything happening with the Phenex family?"

"Ugh, please don't remind me. Riser's older brother, Raze, is wanting to kill you personally for putting him in prison."

"Are you serious? Didn't he know what Riser did to his own people?!"

"Yeah, my brother told him, but it's not really doing much."

"Crap. Well, I'll be sure to train even harder."

She smiled and said, "Good to know you're taking this seriously."

"Well, I do like sword-fighting. Well, we're finally here. Let's see what all we got!"

We went into a clothing shop, and we checked out all these various blouses for Asia, and we decided on a teal one to match with her new skinny jeans.

Next, I was trying on some new shirts, and picked a yellow shirt with an orange Phoenix. Rias said, "Don't you think that's a bit too on the nose?"

"No, I think it looks good on me."

Lewis said, "I think it looks goofy on you."

"Shut up, Lewis. You're not even supposed to be talking in public."

We all chuckled a little bit, and Rias said, "Now let's check out some swimsuits."

"Awesome, can't wait to see."

We were walking to another shop when I heard, "Isaac!"

"Who…." Isabel then came running to me. "Oh, hey Isabel."

She said, "I see you got here before I did. I like your blouse and jeans, Asia."

Asia said, "Oh, thank you."

I said, "What are you shopping for today?"

"Well, I'm just looking for a couple new shirts."

"Rias said, "Isaac, who is this?"

I said, "Oh, sorry. This is my neighbor, Isabel. Isabel, this is Rias Gremory."

Isabel said, "Nice to meet you, Rias. Well, since I have you here, I think I'll cash in that favor."

"Oh, ok. What are you wanting?"

"Well, since you're here, I want you to buy my new clothes."

"Ok. Sounds fair, since you had to give some to Asia."

She said, "Great. Well, ladies, looks like I'm with you today."

Rias said, "Sounds good."

We went to the shop, and Isabel was checking out some shirts, and Rias picked out a white-and-blue striped one. She put it on, and I said, "That looks really good."

Isabel smiled, and said, "Thank you, Isaac. Now let's see what else I can find…."

We kept looking around, and I bought both the shirt and a pair of jeans. Then Rias went to pick out some swimsuits. She went into the dressing room, and a few minutes later, came out with dark-blue bikini. "What do you think?"

Holy shit, she looks damn fine! "You look great, Rias."

She smiled, and put her arms around her breasts to squeeze them. Control yourself!

She went back and changed. Rias said, "Well, looks like I'm all done here. How about you, Asia?"

"Yep, I'm all good."

Rias said, "And you, Isabel?"

"Yeah, I'm all good."

I then said, "Alright, then let's head home."

As we were walking, this big guy bumped into me, and I said, "Watch where you're going."

He then grabbed me by the jacket and said, "What did you say, you punk!?"

Rias said, "Hey, you mind letting go of my dog?"

The guy said, "What the fuck does she mean by that?!"

I said, "Well, let me tell you!" I then kicked him straight in the dick, and said, "Don't fuck with me!" He then dropped, and we then walked back to the apartment.

-Apartment Complex, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We got back to the complex, and I said, "Well, that got busy quick. Sorry if that got a bit too vulgar, Isabel."

She laughed and said, "Don't be. I actually enjoyed today."

"Awesome. What else do you have for today?"

"Nothing really. How about you?"

"Well, the girls and I are just gonna watch some tv."

"Oh cool. Mind if I join you?"

Rias said, "I don't see why not."

I said, "Awesome. Let's just put our bags up, and I'll put on a new show for us."

-Isaac's Living Room, 10 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I put on the records of the Daredevil from the Modern Marvels Multiverse. Asia cuddled up on my right, Rias on my left, and Isabel cuddled up to Rias, laying her head on Rias' breasts.

I said, "Well, if everyone is comfortable, let's start."

We watched a few episodes, but Asia, Isabel and Rias fell asleep when Fisk met Vanessa. I turned off the TV, and fell asleep with them.

-The Next Morning, Isaac's POV-

What is…..I saw Asia still cuddled up to me and asleep, but Rias and Isabel were gone. "Where did they go?"

I look around and see my room's door closed. "What is going on?"

I knock on the door, and I hear Rias say, "Come on in, Isaac."

I open the door, and see Rias wearing her new shirt. "Oh, morning, Isaac."

I said, "What's going on?"

Isabel said, "Oh, I was just trying on some of the new clothes from yesterday. Your girl is safe, stud."

I said, "I wasn't worried. What do you guys have planned today?"

Rias said, "I was going to see my brother and make sure the Phenex family is getting along with them."

Isabel said, "Wait, that cosplay chick, what was her name? Oh, Grayfia, was telling the truth!"

Rias' Devil Wings then came out, and said, "Yes. Last week, you saw my dear Isaac fight my ex-fiance, Riser Phenex. But we were able to imprison him, and kill a Fallen Angel."

Isabel said, "Fallen Angel?"

I said, "Yeah. I know this sounds a bit out there, but I've been fighting with Rias and her group for a while now, and this war is something else."

Rias said, "You're right on that. Riser's family is now threatening my brother, and now even Isaac. I fear a civil war will break out in the Underworld."

Isabel said, "Wait, Underworld? Then you're a Demon!?"

"I prefer the term Devil, and I'm the sister of Sirzechs Gremory, the Devil King, Lucifer."

She paused for a moment and said, "...I'm in love with you, Rias!"

She then hugged Rias and I said, "You took that a lot better than I thought."

She replied, "Well, I'm a little more accepting than most people. If there's any way I can help you guys in this conflict, just let me know."

I said, "Well, you're welcome to join me in my training tomorrow. Have you trained in any sword training or martial arts?"

She said, "I did some boxing a few years ago, but other than that, no."

"Alright, then I'll get you set up for basic combat training. Oh, and you can talk now, Lewis."

Lewis then said, "Oh, thank God."

Isabel said, "Who saw that?!"

I laughed and said, "Isabel, meet Lewis, the Ghost in my jacket. Lewis, meet Isabel, my neighbor turned combat training partner."

He said, "Damn, how many girls do you need?"

"Dude, it's not even like that!"

Isabel said, "I'm into girls, Isaac, so you're safe."

Both Rias and I said, "Oh."

Isabel then said, "So, Isaac, are you a Devil too?"

"Oh, no. I'm human, but I have this jacket enhanced with special threads I can enhance into armor, a sword made of that same material, but more compact, and…." I brought out the Rebirth Gear. "A gauntlet with the Spirit of a Phoenix, the Rebirth Gear."

She grinned and said, "Isaac, you are a lucky bastard."

I laughed and said, "I guess I am. Well, Rias, what time were you going to leave?"

"Probably around noon. But until then…." Rias brought out her breasts, and Isabel then tackled Rias onto my bed.

I said, "Well….That's a thing. Awesome. I'll leave you to it. I'm gonna wake up Asia and go on a walk with her."

Rias chuckled and said, "Have fun, darling."

Isabel then kissed her, and I closed the door. What have you gotten yourself into, Isaac?

I went back to the couch, and woke up Asia. She said, "Good morning, Isaac. Where's Rias and Isabel?"

"They're…..busy, but in any case, let's go for a walk. I feel like having some fresh air."

She smiled and said, "Ok, sounds good."

-Park In Town, 15 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Well, this isn't how I thought today might go. But I'm actually enjoying this with Asia. We're walking around town, holding hands when I see that girl with blonde twintails from the fight, wearing a red Victorian dress. What was her name? Oh, yeah. Ravel. She came to me and said, "I was expecting Lady Rias."

"Oh, you were going to meet her about your family. Sorry, she's a little busy right now." With a lesbian.

She said, "Then I should speak with you. I'm sorry about my brothers' attacks on you. I'm sure you heard my other brother, Raze, is angry with you."

"Yeah, not much I can do though. But I can take you to see Rias if you want."

She said, "I'll accept the offer. And I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Ravel Phenex, Riser's younger sister."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Isaac Fennis, and this is Asia Argento, a former nun."

Asia said, "Nice to meet you."

We then walked back, and I texted Rias. 'You better finish up soon. Ravel met me at the park, and I'm bringing her over.'

-Isaac's Apartment, 15 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We got back, and...Thank Hestia! Rias and Isabel are clothed. Rias said, "Hello, Ravel. Nice to meet you. Why did you come up to the Human World?"

"I didn't feel comfortable around my brothers and father. Things are really getting crazy."

I said, "How so?"

Isabel got up, and said, "Well, I can see this is getting serious. I'll see you guys later."

Rias said, "Bye, Isabel."

Rval then sat down on the couch with Rias, Asia, and myself. Ravel said, "My father is planning something for the Rating Game, but I don't know what."

I said, "Shouldn't Sirzechs then cancel if this is going to happen?"

Rias said, "No, otherwise the Underworld would see him as weak. Reputation is everything to a Devil."

"Damn. Then what can be done?"

"I'll tell my brother to be careful and hide my nephew, Millicas."

"Sounds good. Ravel, has anything happened with Riser?"

She said, "He has gotten really combative in his cell, so much that they bound him to a chair with a gag."

"Damn. Things really aren't turning out well."

Rias said, "Well, all challenges will have to be met head on. Unfortunately, not much can be done until the Rating Game. Go back to your family, and remember that you are always welcome here."

Ravel hugged Rias and said, "Thank you, Lady Rias. I shall see you later."

I opened the door for Ravel, and she left.

I got back on the couch with Rias and said, "Shit. Things really aren't looking up, are they?"

She replied, "No, they are not. I just hope this doesn't lead to a war."

"Don't you worry! The Phenex family won't pull any stunts. Tell your brother, and hopefully, they'll catch anything before it happens. Isabel and I will start training tomorrow, so you'll have nothing to fear."

She kissed my cheek, and said, "Thank you, Isaac. I really appreciate you being by my side. Now could you let Isabel in?"

"You must love having her here now, huh?"

She giggled, and I let Isabel in so we could watch some more of the Daredevil records. When night came, we all got on the bed, and went to sleep.

**Well, things are certainly getting heated up. Isaac and the girls met up with Isabel, who is now in love with Rias; Ravel Phenex met up with the group to discuss the upcoming Rating Game; and now Isabel is going to join Isaac in the training. We will begin the next season of the journey in How To Stop A Devil Civil War! See you then!**

**-Author's Note-**

**Well, wasn't that interesting? I'll admit, I kinda came up with Isabel being a lesbian as I was writing this chapter, but I enjoy it. Well, we're beginning the next story soon. I'll post an update here once it comes out. I really appreciate everyone that has been sticking with me so far. Be sure to give this a review, and follow my page for more story updates, see you guys later!**


	8. Update

Hey guys. I just uploaded the first chapter of the sequel, How To Stop A Devil Civil War, so check it out.

It will have profiles for both Isaac and Isabel.


End file.
